Crescent Sun & Full Moon
by Devil wingz
Summary: Centuries ago, the White Moon vampire clan and the Red Moon vampire clan went to war ending with a devastating equal match. Today, Stephanie plans to complete her revenge on the humans and kill the White Moon vampire clan once and for all. Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This is my first fanfiction so it might suck a little. Sorry about that and please feel free to tell me about any grammer or misspellings. All of the characters are mine, please love them just as much as I do. Thank you and here you go! =^w^=**

Thousands of centuries ago, there lived two greatly powered clans. The white moon vampire clan and the red moon vampire clan. Battleing for power, strength, will, and everlasting hope, both clans defeated one another leaving a blood red liquid to fill the floors and the land where they had battled.

Or so we thought...

One surviver, only one, from both clans lived on. Carrying the will for revenge on behalf of their brethren, they lived on. At last, they had breathed their last breath, and left the world leaving vampire children to fill their place.

Those children turned to adults, those adults turned to elders, and eventually were killed by the human hand. Humans felt threatened, they were the ones that should have the most power. Vampires scared them, and whatever they feared, they must get rid of.

To this day, humans couldn't kill off all of the Red and White Moon Vampire clan. If one had lived, life brewed on for the strongest clans. Thus, the Red Moon and White Moon Vampire Clan lived on, full of hate and rage. This story takes place in Tokyo, Japan, modern day time.

Stephanie Nicoletta Suzuki POV

I was still trapped here, here in this castle, this prison jail cell. The darkness reigned over the room, the big room that felt so small. I had been here for months, the time felt more like years and I couldn't be freed. There was a seal on the doors and windows, the humans had placed them on so that I had no chance of escaping.

Lightning sprang across the sky, the crashing of thunder crackled through my eardrums. My pale icy skin, became even paler within the moonlight. The moon, it still held it's crescent shape, shining bright, beautiful in that dirt filled sky.

I wore a black dress with lace purple sleeves that clutched in at the elbows and flared out like fire at my finger tips. My shoulders were bare, the ruffles of black tightened on my skin to keep the dress standing. A cotton black bow was knotted around my waist. The dress stopped inches above my pale knees. Dark purple boots with a thick heel covered my feet and legs, reaching a little below my knees. A thick black lace choker with a purple bowtie middle, along with an attached red bell, was tied on my neck. On my dark silver hair, with streaks of red, black, and pink, was a dandy satin purple bow tie with stitches of black lace.

My appearance read 17, but i've lived for a very long time. The gift of immortality is a horrible thing, more a curse than it is a gift.

My strength was growing weaker, my hunger grew deeper, and my throat itched for the sweet taste of blood. Thick red blood.

A knock was heard at the door and my sense's instantly told me that it was the cell's keeper.

"Come in." I simply said, my voice loud and echoing the room. The door clicked open and creaked until it thumped against the thick stone walls.

"Food's here." He told me, jamming a plate full of things that looked simply inhumane. A grey mug was slammed next to the food, clearly water inside.

"What do you want?" I asked him, fully aware of the tiredness in my own voice. I didn't want their food, I didn't want their water. I wanted something to hydrate myself, nothing but blood.

"The food's here." The man repeated ignorrantly. He reaked of holy water, and stood directly behind the seal fearing that I might charge at him. However, I didn't want his blood. His blood was disgusting, salty and bitter. It was filty to drink such vulger tasting and smelling blood.

I placed my cold fingers on the window, I stood and glared at the humans down below. Drunk, laughing, holding hands, teasing each other, they were disgusting creatures. I myself can't remember my life as a human being. I can't remember my death, I can't remember any of it. All that matters to me at the moment was to free myself. I have been starved here for months. My voice seemed to crack as I spoke and the cell keeper seemed to notice it.

His deep voice let out a rough chuckle.

"You sound tired demon. You bout ready to surrender?" He asks me, my eyes glance his way. A blad chubby man, this hateful human is calling me a demon?

He should understand something, I may be weak, but I still have my pride and that was enough to redeem my strength.

"Distasteful fool." My voice whispers, my eyes glowed a bright red. He took a few steps back, realising he had gone to far as to call me a demon. My hand clawed into his shoulder, the blood squirmed out onto my perfect black nails.

"A-a-ah!" He stutters, trying to pull away from the pain that had come in contact with his dry skin. "S-someone help me! Help me!" He hollers, I could hear the foot steps coming up the stairway. My hand started to burn, it was only then that I had realized I reached pass the seal's barrier. My hand started to smoke, and as much as the man expressed his pain he laughed at me. Mocking me, he was a old fool.

"Yer gone die now you lil de-" Before the rest of his words left his lips, before he could call me a demon once again, I tore his throat out and detatched his head from his body. It dropped motionlessly to the ground, his head had rolled down the stairs leaving a trail of blood behind it.

I sniffed, blood. BLOOD.

I saw more humans run up after hearing the cry for help from the already dead man, they were dressed in black robes. They had a crucifix around their necks, their cheap steretypes would be the cause of their deaths. I myself wear crucifix's, they do not affect me.

I heard one gasp as they glanced at the sight of me. I couldn't help it, I licked my fingers, the bitter tasting blood never tasted better. The blood ran through my throat and landed where it should. With just the taste of it, my eyes flared red once again and my strength was chained back to my body.

**Well that's the first chapter! Short wasn't it? Hope you enjoyed it and continue reading! Please R&R! Reviews make me happy because I never actually got one. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 Longing for Freedom

**And here is the next chapter. Thanks for sticking around if you decided to read this. **

**I hope you love my characters just as much as I do! Here you go! =^w^=**

Stephanie POV

I glared, I never thought i'd glare so hard at someone. It actually hurt my eyes glaring like that. I know for a fact it made them scared, for they took slow steps backing away from where I might soon be able to escape.

"S-she got the taste of blood." One stutters to another.

I clench my fist, these humans were afraid of me, so why did they even think of locking me away?

Filty vermons.

"Quick! Get some holy water and pour it on her, keep your crucifix's on." Ordered one of the men in the robes.

I almost twitched at his ridiculous remark. What would holy water do to me but make me smell? The only thing about holy water that could possibly harm me would be because it had a foul stench when we smelled it. We have sensitive noses, and holy water smelled like sewer water to us.

My breathing grew heavier than before, I needed more. I wanted more, more blood. Once I start, it's harder than quitting drugs, to stop.

A human tossed a bucket full of holy water onto my hair and nearly knocked my bow off my head. I stood shocked for a half of second that this thing dared to soak me. I despised being wet.

My eyes locked with the humans, that was the last straw.

"Die beast!" The man yelled at me. My nails grew an inch longer turning themselves into claws.

I pushed half of my entire body pass the barrier, reaching for this man's head with all my might, but it burned, I thought for a second that I would melt away or turn into ashes.

"A-argh!" I shouted in pain, not able to get all the way through.

"S-stay back!" The humans ordered me.

No. I wasn't going to breathe another second in this prison, i'll kill all of them. I'll damn them all to hell. My body flew back and crashed into the solid gray walls.

Slowly, I stood back up to see 5-10 crucifix's held out in front of the door. They believed that it would stop me from leaving, escaping.

"What are you doing?" I had to ask them. This was stupid, it was really really dumb. Are you serious? How many times did these little rats come here bathed in holy water and pinned with crucifix's? Can they not realise that it cannot harm me? Fools!

"Elaborate beast." One shot his words at me, would I soon figure out that they were all male.

Why would I elaborate a question? It's for you to elaborate- I have lost my patience with these idiots. I haven't a lot of patience in the first place and they have used it all up.

"Remove your presence from the exit human." I ordered him. I was kind enough to hand over a warning.

"We aren't afraid of you demon." He tells me, standing tall and confident.

I've had enough of playing around. I touched my palm onto the floor, the ground. Instantly the ground cracked as if hell was opening up, the people were dragged into the floor. However, before all of them were pulled into the ground, I stopped. I didn't have enough power inside of me to keep it open.

My breathing grew harder, it was hard to breathe in general. I didn't usually sweat and it seemed as though it was happening a lot right now. I felt soaked, or maybe it was the holy water.

I raised my fingers to my head, I felt rather dizzy. Could it be that the holy water was the cause of this?

_Phanie.._

_Stephanie.._

_Ou here?.. Ere are ou? Peak, hear voice._

_Stephanie?_

Someone was trying to communicate to me through mind, but I didn't have the energy to answer them and I couldn't hear half the words they were saying to me. They sounded basically like sounds and words put together that didn't make sense.

"You stupid demon!" One of the men yelled, pulling me from my own thoughts. I looked up as I saw a dagger swing at me in slow motion. In reality, it was fast speed through the human eyes. I raised my hand up slowly in my view, but quick from their view. Easily, the dagger was caught between my finger tips.

"Interesting dagger." I told him, swinging the blade up and down between my fingers before I decided to completely throw it through his throat. The pathetic human died in an instant, I didn't feel the life force seeping from him anymore. He was dead. They died so easily, they were frail. Those things, those humans, they were so fragile.

"Dad!" I heard a child call out, lucky guess says the dead man is his father?

"Dad! Dad! Are you okay?" He shook his dead father back and forth, tears filling his heart broken eyes. They turned towards me and turned into a cold glare.

I raised my finger, ready to kill the boy too when a man stepped in front of the child. Baka*. You will die along with the child.

A flame floated above my fingers, I was completely ready to wipe them out. The man pulled out a bible.

I wondered for a second what that man was actually capable of when it hit me. HARD. The prayers coming from his lips reached me as incantations.

My fire burnt out as I clutched my hands to my ears and head. "A-agh!" I screamed, I backed all the way over to the solid walls and slammed my head on the wall. It's not something I wanted to do but it could stop the words from reaching my ears. The blood spilled from my skull onto the walls painting it a shade of deep red.

This man, he was a priest... A priest, possibly one of our biggest weakness's.

**Okay! Another short chapter and it even took long for it to come out. .**

**So so so sorry about that. I'll try to do better.**

**And for those of you who don't know what Baka means, it means Idiot or fool in japanese. Another thing, the next chapter might come out in a different point of view. **

**Thank you and until next time. Please R&R!**


End file.
